


The new 007

by Hino_Hatari



Series: Snippets of Andrew Bond's life [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: James and Q are parents, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino_Hatari/pseuds/Hino_Hatari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew Bond goes home to announce some good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new 007

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a long conversation we had on the 00Q Facebook page. It comes from a morphed picture of Ben Whishaw's and James Bond's face together.

"He's late." Q mumbled under his breath. He had never been late himself and had always prided himself on that. He had hoped that Andrew might have picked up after him but apparently he had picked up after James' tendency to make a remarkable entrance. 

"By a few minutes, Q. Calm down." Bond was sat in an armchair by the fireplace, his feet sprawled on the coffee table even if Q had asked him not to do that, thirty years ago. He was reading a book, a fuming cup of coffee next to him. 

"Did you think I did something wrong?" Q asked anxiously and James rolled his eyes and looked up at his mate who was peering through the window impatiently. 

They hadn't seen Andrew in weeks. James too missed him but was less expressive about it. Q tried to played it all cool most of the time but James could see through the pretence. And Andrew wasn't even a teenager anymore. He just had his thirtieth birthday a few months ago. He had been living away from his parents for twelve years now but to Q, it felt as if he just left home yesterday. 

"Nathaniel, stop." James didn't always use the name. James had retired from MI6 several years ago though he returned to consult every now and then. Q too was close to retirement but he needed to train the new Q first before really leaving. 

Bond had never thought he would live long enough to retire. There was a time he didn't even want to live long enough for that, and be a useless grandpa who couldn't even make his own coffee. But even in old age, he was in a good shape and he wasn't useless. He consulted for MI6 and they had rebuilt Skyfall to make a peaceful Bed and Breakfast of it. Q went back to London between Tuesday and Friday for work and came home on weekends. It was a good life they had here. Sometimes Bond missed the excitement MI6 had offered but when that happened, Q and he always experimented on stuff and made things explode a bit further in the countryside where it wouldn't hurt anyone. 

Q tore himself from the window and sat in silence in the other armchair in front of James. "I hate being old." He complained. "How do you do it?"

James gave him a long glare but Q just smirked. Even now, Q was still the cocky bastard James had fallen in love with. 

Before James could answer though, they heard a car coming. They both got up, James to go to the door and Q to the window again. 

It was a new car he hadn't seen Andrew driving yet. Q sighed. This meant that father and son were going to spend the next couple of days talking about it while Q would try to divert their attention on something else. Not that Q didn't like cars, he just wasn't in love with them. 

Andrew Bond was the perfect mix of his parents. Intense blue eyes, a very handsome face and Q's mess of hair. Andrew came out of the car after parking it right in front of the door and smiled briefly at his father. 

"Don't you ever do that to me again. You know how fidgety he is when you are late." James scolded and opened his arms to hug his son. 

"I had to stop in Edinburgh for a coffee. I drove all night." Andrew said, his voice rich and deep. 

James led him inside. Andrew took a deep breath, remember the sweet smell of home and childhood and then looked around. Nothing had changed here. He knew that his dad tried to modernise the place a bit every now and then but his father was quite old fashioned and liked it that way. This weekend, there was no client at the B&B. They were alone. 

"Do I need to buy you a new watch?" Q asked from the top of the stairs before making his way down, surprisingly quick for his age. 

"Hello to you too, Dad. I'm very fine thank you for asking." Andrew smiled and Q gave him a look caught between fondness and annoyance. He still hugged him though. 

"Are those guns I feel, Andrew? What did I say about guns in the house?" Q asked, drawing away from his son and pointing at the armoury of Skyfall. 

"Handguns, Dad. Come on."

"Don't come on me." 

Andrew gave his father a pleading look and James feigned to ignore him and shrugged. He had put up with Q's nasty mood all morning. Q made his way to the kitchen to have some tea and biscuits ready and also check on the lunch. Andrew went to the armoury, James following him. 

"What's gotten into him?" Andrew asked. He saw his dad more often than he saw his father. Andrew worked at MI6. 

"The transition." James just explained. "He doesn't want to go."

Andrew nodded in understanding. This was going to be a long weekend then. He hadn't known that his dad would take it so badly. 

"Andrew, come grab a mug." Q called from the kitchen and the man, who didn't feel any more like a man but more of a boy every time he was home, put his guns in the armoury before joining his dad in the kitchen. Q handed him a mug of tea. Andrew preferred coffee but he didn't say anything and took a sip. They fell into a comfortable silence for a minute and James came in. 

"So, you said you have something important to tell us, on the phone. What is it?" James asked, pulling Q for a hug that the younger one accepted eagerly. 

"Ah. That." Andrew was a confident man, extremely smart and witty, and he had been working in the military and then for MI6 since he had graduated university top of his class. "It's nothing. I just made it to the Double O Programme." He said casually though there was a smug smirk on his lips. 

Q stared and so did James. There was a dot of worry in Q's eyes but he knew that Andrew did deserve his promotion and that it was what he really wanted to do in his life since James had started telling him all those exciting stories since he was a child. Q was proud, yes, but he knew what the Double O life meant. Mainly that it could end suddenly, and shortly. And even painfully. 

Q left his mug on the counter and then approached to hug his son again. He didn't know when he would see him again once he would be dispatched on a mission and he wanted Andrew to at least know that they loved him deeply and we're proud of him. 

Andrew was a bit surprised but hugged back. They didn't say a word but they didn't need to. 

Q stepped back again and smiled. "Always bring the equipment back to Q-Branch, Andrew. That should be your priority."

James rolled his eyes and Andrew laughed. "Yes, sir." He smirked a bit, the same smirk that Q saw on James' face so often. The smirk that meant that Q-Branch was going to lose thousands of pounds of techs in the near future. 

"What's your denomination?" James asked. 

"Ah. That's the best part." Andrew said, even prouder now. "007."


End file.
